Interior decorating simulators previously disclosed in the art include those structures described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,247,160, 1,853,615, 2,194,238, 2,522,149, 3,590,500.
While the foregoing patents disclose various interior decorating simulators, it can be seen that the teachings of the prior art do not provide an apparatus capable of displaying wall, floor, and window coverings under lighting conditions simulating daylight and artificial lighting, the various coverings being readily interchanged and substituted for in order that a virtually infinite number of mixed and matched decorating schemes can be displayed in a relatively small space and within a relatively short period of time.
The present invention particularly provides room decor simulating apparatus capable of displaying standard carpet sample pieces and pre-cut wall coverings in a reduced space simulating the environmental and lighting conditions of a room. The simulated wall coverings include wallpaper samples of differing design and textures, simulated wall surfaces of differing solid colors and differing textures, or other simulated wall surfaces. According to the present invention, the "floor" of the simulation area has a carpet sample disposed thereon, the carpet sample preferably being of a standard sample size. Two "wall" surfaces adapted to be effectively disposed at right angles to the carpetbearing "floor" are disposed at right angles to each other and are adapted by means of horizontal rods spaced from the "floor" and extending along adjacent edge portions thereof to support the sample wall coverings relative to the carpet sample or other floor covering to provide a simulation of the decorative effect thereby provided. A simulated window mounted in a frame which can be moved from a storage position into juxtaposed relation to the floor covering and wall covering samples has a light source mounted relative thereto to provide a simulation of natural day lighting conditions, the light source being adapted to illuminate the room simulation area through the simulated window. Window covering samples can be draped over the window or supported by a horizontal rod spaced from and extending parallel to both the plane of the window and the plane of the "floor" to allow display of window covering samples so that the colors and textures of said samples can be coordinated with the decorative effect produced by the floor covering and wall covering samples. The invention further provides a simulated ceiling structure which can be moved into functional relation to the "floor" and adjacent side walls of a simulated room defined by the aforesaid wall coverings, the ceiling structure having an incandescent light source mounted thereon for simulating artificial lighting conditions within the room simulation area. The simulated ceiling and window structures are mounted on tracks which allow such structures to be moved to and from stored and functional locations as desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a room decor simulator apparatus for displaying any desired combination of floor, wall, and window coverings in order that the decorative effect of particular combinations thereof can be ascertained.
It is another object of the present invention to provide room decor simulation apparatus having selectively operable lighting for simulating daylight and artificial lighting conditions, the selectively operable lighting being carried on structural elements which are movable in tracks into functional relation to floor and wall coverings displayed in a room simulation area of the apparatus.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.